Random Yu-Gi-Oh! Conversations
by shojen12
Summary: I decided to do one for Yu-Gi-Oh so I kidnapped- Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: WHAT! -them. May the fun begin!


A/n: Hello my fellow readers! It is I, shojen12, and I'm here with another installment of the Random Conversation series!

Yami: Wait, did you mimic Malik?

Me: Yup!

Malik: Idiot. She mimicked the Abridged!Malik.

Yami: Oh.

_I pat Yami on the head._

Me: It's fine.

Seto: What's the point of this series anyway?

Me: To bring joy to my readers.

Seto: By making us suffer?

Me: Oh please. I won't make you suffer…much.

Seto: Much?

Me: Okay, compared to my Death Note one, the suffering in here is child's play.

Seto: Explain further.

Mokuba: Big brother, leave her alone.

Me: Arigato, Mokuba-chan.

Me: Yugi, will you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Sure!

Yugi: Shojen12 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me: If I did, puzzleshipping would have been canon.

Yugi and Yami: Hmm?

Me: I'll explain further in the story.

_Yugi and Yami nod their heads._

Bakura(_clears throat_): Shoj.

Me: Que paso?

Bakura: Aren't you forgetting the other disclaimer?

Me: Oh! Thank you!

Me: There will be absolutely NO Anzu/Tea bashing.

Anzu: What-

Me: I'll again explain further in the story.

Me: Now, onto the excitement!

* * *

Yami: Okay, now explain what puzzleshipping is.

Me: Yes, yes. Okay, puzzleshipping is Yami Yugi x Yugi.

Yami:…I don't get it.

Yugi: Mou hitori no boku, puzzleshipping is the both of us together.

Yami: And?

Yugi: As a _couple._

Yami: OH!

Me(_face-palm_): For a 3000 year old spirit, you sure are dense.

Yami: I was trapped in a freaking puzzle for 3000 years. What do you expect?!

Me: For you not be this dense?

_Yami face-palms._

Anzu: Oh and shojen, you said you going to explain what Anzu/Tea bashing is.

Me: Oh yeah. Thanks.

Me: Okay, Anzu bashing is making Anzu, or Tea as she's known by most people, the bitchiest, nastiest person you'll ever meet. I swear, they make her so evil that you'll want her dead. In fact in some stories I've read, she mostly likely ends up dead or in jail. Anzu bashing is common among puzzleshippers.

Anzu: Huh?!

Me: Yup. I _used_, emphasis on the used, to be an Anzu basher. However, after a while it got old and I now tolerate her.

Anzu: Phew. For a second there, I thought my life was in danger.

Me: Hmm…yes, but…

Anzu: But?

Me: Something tells me I'm gonna get requests to make your life a living hell.

Anzu: Please don't.

Me(_hugs Anzu_): Don't worry.

Me: Listen here, when you make requests for ideas, do not, I repeat, do NOT request that I make Anzu's life a living hell or give any subtle hint that I bash her. Understand?

Anzu: Thank you Shojen.

Me: No problem.

Me: Oh and I also need to set something else straight.

_I grab Yami's arm and pull him in front of me._

Me: This is Atem, also known as Yami.

_I let go of his arm. _

Yami: Why did you announce my birth name to them? They already know.

Me: I know. I just wanted to establish the fact that you and Atem are one in the same so I don't get people asking, 'Where's Atem?' or 'Can you add Atem to the story?' People he's already here. I'm just using Yami because that's what most people call him and it's easier to use.

Yami: Thanks.

Me: No problem.

Me: Now onto first order of business- Making puzzleshipping canon!

Yami and Yugi: Huh?!

Me: Yes, now (_pushes Yugi to Yami_) go make it happen!

Yugi: Whaa-

_Yami catches Yugi._

Yami: Aibou, you okay?

Yugi: Yeah.

Me: You can use my basement for it!

Yami: What are you implying we should do in your basement?

Me(_giggles_): You know.

Yami: No, I don't.

Bakura: You idiot. Sex, pharaoh, sex! My god, she made it so bloody obvious.

_Yugi's face turns a deep shade of red._

Ryou: Oh my.

Yami: Oh my is right. Shojen.

Me: Eep. Y-yes?

Yami: What made you think puzzleshipping was canon?

Me: Why do you want to know?

Yami: Just curious.

Me: Well, there are multiple scenes in the anime that suggest it, like when you got your memories back and I'm not sure what happened in between, but Yugi was holding you and he held your hand and…and…and…yeah.

Yami: Okay? But how does explain puzzleshipping being canon.

Me: It's one of those moments where you can just see it.

Yami: Okay. Any more examples?

Me: The ceremonial duel.

_I go cry in a corner._

Yami: Too soon?

_I nod._

Me(_sniff_): Okay, I'm fine. Now as I was saying, after Yugi defeated you in the duel, he was on his knees crying and you go over to comfort him and congratulate him and he clings to you, saying he doesn't want you to go and you kiss his forehead.

Yami: So?

Me: No, you don't understand. You _kissed his forehead._

Yami: Explain how a kiss on the forehead relates to puzzleshipping.

Me:…

Yami: You've got nothing, do you?

Me(_holds hands up in defense_): No, no I do. It's related to Fruits Basket.

Yami: Explain.

Me: Okay. At the end of volume 10, Yuki kisses Tohru on the forehead while thinking 'I love you'. Later, in volume 11, he tells her 'I won't apologize for kissing you'. Now I applied that to that situation and it fits!

Yami: But I wasn't thinking 'I love you' when I did.

Me: True, but you said it.

Yugi and Yami: WHAT?!

Me: Yami, you told Yugi he had the heart of a pharaoh.

Yami: Yeah.

Me: You're the pharaoh, that means Yugi has your heart. You just confessed your love to him, end of story. You all have been a wonderful audience. Thank you and goodnight.

_Yugi blushes._

_Yami stands there, frozen, agape. _

Me: So is that enough evidence for you? Or do I have to explain it some more?

Yami: No, it's enough.

Me: Good.

Me: This is getting absolutely no where! I swear all I've done is list stuff and no comedy! I have this story listed as humor, so I'm gonna give them some humor!

Seto: Ha! As if you'll pull that off!

Me: Au contraire, my friend.

_I pull up _Random Death Note _reviews_

_I turn my laptop around._

Me: BAM!

_Seto looks at all the reviews._

Seto: Nope, not enough.

Me: Aw, c'mon! I worked hard on that story and some of the jokes I put a lot of heart into making!

Seto: Which ones?

Me: Let's see…the yaoi meeting, Misa's phone call, Light's El Grande, the one about Near, and the sketchbook one. It was not easy coming up with those.

_Seto snorts._

_I glare at him._

Me: Fine be like that. Jerk.

Malik: Why are we hear again? I could be out trying to rule the world, or something.

Bakura: Yes. Why are we here? I demand an answer.

Me: Like I said in the beginning, I brought you all here to bring joy to my readers.

Bakura: What joy?

Me: By making as many of the pairings here canon as possible.

Everyone: Huh?

Me: Here are the nominees for Best Pairings Likely to be Canon:

Puzzleshipping

Puppyshipping

Tendershipping

Bronzeshipping

Thiefshipping

Supportshipping

And finally…

Siblingshipping

Me: So whatcha think?

Bakura: I felt like I was at the fucking Oscars.

Me: Bakura, watch your language!

Bakura: Hah! Miss Says-the-f word-in-her-Death-Note-one. Like you're one to talk!

Me: Ah-but-but-

Bakura: No buts!

Me(_sighs_): Fine.

Jonouchi: What I'm curious about is how she's going to portray us in this story.

Me: Oh! Thank you, Jonouchi. Um…for the most part, I'm using the abridged version for a majority of the characters like Malik, Bakura, and maybe a few others and the rest the original Japanese characterizations. For example, Jono's Brooklyn accent…I'm not using it. Sorry to you fans of Jono's accent.

Jonouchi: Wow, you put a lot of detail into making these stories. I can't even keep track on how you do it.

Seto: You can't keep track of anything, Mutt.

Jonouchi: Hey, how many times do I keep telling you, I'm not a dog!

Me: Yes, but you're his dog.

Jonouchi: I am not!

Me: I kid, I kid. Sheesh. Tough crowd.

Me: Bythewayipuupyship.

_I hide in a corner._

Jono: Huh?

Seto: What did you say?

Me: Ipuppyship.

Seto: Slower.

Me: Iiiiiii….ppuuppyyshipp-

Seto: Quit messing around and tell it to me straight.

Me: I puppyship?(_voice cracks at the end_)

Seto: What is that? Tell me. I haven't got all day.

Me: Okay, okay. I'll tell you.

_I throw my favorite Puppyshipping doujinshi at Seto before running out of the room._

Seto: Hey! Get back here!

_He flips through the book._

Seto: SHOJEN!

Jono: What?

_He takes the book away from Seto and flips through it._

Jono: SHOJEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER RIGHT NOW!

Me(_from other room_): NO!

Jono: SHOJEN!

Me: No! Nothing you do will make me!

Jonouchi: SHOJ I'M SERIOUS!

Me: No!

Bakura(_sighs_): I'll be right back. Bloody hell.

_Bakura leaves the room._

_He enters the room with me over his shoulders._

Me: BAKURA! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!

Bakura: Fine.

_He drops me._

Me: Ouch!

Bakura: Hey, you did say to drop you.

Me: Ouch. It still hurt.

_I get up from the floor._

Light: Ahem. Aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Ah, yes. Thanks Light.

_Insert screeching brakes_

Me: Wait, Lightbulb?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Light: You mean this isn't the latest chapter of Random Death Note?

Me: WRONG STORY BITCH!

_Light leaves the room._

Yugi: Who was that guy?

Me: Nobody important.

Light: I HEARD THAT!

Me: Good!

Honda: Wasn't he saying something about forgetting something.

Me: Oh yeah. Gracias Honda-san.

Me: I'm planning on putting the first chapter of Random Death Note Scenerios and Conversations into the Ebonics translator. However I'm not sure if my readers want it or not so if you do want one, please say so in your review.

Marik: What gave you the idea to do an Ebonic'd version of your story? It seems stupid to me.

Me: Umm…nobody.

Me: We have now reached the end of the chapter.

Everyone: Seriously?!

Me: Yup.

Bakura: Why so soon?

Me: What you talkin' about? This chapter's eight pages, close to nine pages long.

Bakura: Hmm.

Me: Yugi, would you do the honors?

Yugi: Sure. Please review at the bottom…and I promise I won't endanger the lives of the YuGiOh cast by having them participate in a battle to the death?! Shojen, what the hell did I just read?

Me:…Nothing…

Me: Bye!

* * *

Me: See, I told you it's long.

Bakura: Oh, bloody hell.


End file.
